


Clexmas Stocking Stuffer #3: Even Aliens Eat Breakfast, Don't They?

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Clexmas Stocking Stuffer [3]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Clark tells Lex his Secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 4, 2017  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: January 5, 2017/January 19, 2017  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 168  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for the [Clexmas](http://clexmas.livejournal.com) [2016 Winter Holiday Gift Exchange](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/129491.html). Prompts: Winter: Warm, Ahem, Foods, And Eating. New Beginnings: Changes. If you would like to read the comments on my entry on the comm, you can find it [here.](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/135481.html)

“You’re a _what?”_

“I’m an alien.”

“You’re undocumented?”

“Not an alien from across the border but from the sky!”

“From the sky?”

“In a rocketship.”

“A rocketship?”

“Why are you repeating everything I say?”

“It’s just that…I thought you were a meteor freak, like me.”

“Nope.” 

“Wait a minute, did you arrive with the meteors?”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I guess when Krypton exploded the meteors traveled in my rocket’s wake.”

“Krypton?”

“My home planet.”

“You really _are_ an alien!”

“I _told_ you!”

“Well, what can you do?”

“Lift hundreds of pounds, run super-fast, hear all the way to Metropolis, see just as far, and, oh, yeah, toast bread with my eyes.”

_“What?!”_

“Just a little heat vision, and _voila!_ Instant toast.”

“Can I get that toast with a couple of eggs over easy?”

“Sure can. I’m also fond of sausages.”

“Sausages?”

“Yeah, the juicier the better.”

“Oh. Care for one right now?”

“Maple-flavored?”

“How about Kryptonian-flavored?”

“With a side order of syrup?”

“Sticky and sweet.”

“Let’s go.”


End file.
